


"Deal"

by its_hurricane_irene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Hands, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_hurricane_irene/pseuds/its_hurricane_irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have a tickle fight that gets emotional. Kageyama's ticklish and Hinata LOVES to get spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i hope you enjoy just be aware that im high af

Kageyama and Hinata lay on the bed- Kageyama's bed to be specific. Their limbs were splayed across the sheets and pillows from the result of an intense cuddling session. The redhead was pressed flat onto the other's stomach, both feeling bored. Hinata shifted, sitting up, and glanced at the window. It was raining outside, seeing as clear droplets trickled down the glass.

"Ne, Kageyama, what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

The setter simply grunted in reply, so HInata decided to just leave him be.

Sighing, the small boy raised his arms to stretch, and lowered them down to press against his face, rubbing his weary eyes awake. He froze, drawing attention to his hands, feeeling that they were icy cold. Slowly, he moved his head to face Kageyama, smirking evilly at what was going to entertain him for the next few minutes. The tiny middle blocker leaned over his setter, carefully trying to stay unnoticed.

"Kageyama, lift your shirt up. I wanna try something," He whispered eagerly.

"What? No. You're probably gonna do something ridiculous again," the setter responded,"and why are you whispering? We're the only ones in the room."

"One; that's always what we do. And two; would you like me to speak loudly?" He reasoned.

"Mmm.." Kageyama grumbled, knowing that here was no way to stop _this_ persistent ball of energy, having had experience.

"Fine," He scowled with a hint of suspicion.

The raven reached down to pull his shirt over his head. After that, he caught a flash of anticipation in Hinata's eyes and immediately regretted his decision. Howver, it was too late. Small hands snaked up Kageyama's ribs, nearly making him jump off of the bed. Less than a moment later, not only does  Kageyama freeze up an let out a tiny "eep", he then proceeded to shriek and laugh.

"Hina-hahah-ta-hah! Qui-Quit it!" Kageyama desprately commanded.

Hinata retracted his limbs from Kageyama's body, shocked from the sudden outburst. A teasing smile formed on his face.

"Oh? So you're ticklish too, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata played.

Kagyeama glared at him, seeming to have recollected his thoughts. He scowled again.

"No I'm not! You're hands are just cold, dumbass! He tried to say casually, as if Hinata didn't just tickle him.

"Yeah, but you laughed too. And you were warm."

He blushed, from the statement and because Hinata found out that he was ticklish. When the setter had nothing else to say, he did his best to cover up his abdomen followed by a short awkward silence.

"Hinata, NO."

"Hinata, YES." The middle blocker added, and tackled Kageyama so that he was laying on his back.

"Ohoho, where should I start first? Neck? Sides? Stomach?" Hinata asked himself, eyes glistening as he was seated on top of Kageyama's hips. He had his arms raised with his fingers curled up.

He took a moment to think and gazed down at Kageyama's body, examining his finely toned abs, and then to his face. He was blushing. They both were. Hinata took a deep breath, and his hands dived to the raven's sides.

Kageyama's breath hitched. His face contorted into a strange, uncomfortable-looking expression. Anyone could have guessed that he was as red as a tomato by now. He attempted to hold his breath in order to prevent himself from bursting into laughter, but he failed. Seconds passed and his arms were jerking in various directions, aiming to punch Hinata away, but to no avail, he wasn't even close. They were having fun to say the least. Sort of.

"Hinata-ahAHAHHA!! Stop it! Hahah!"Kageyama laughed, showing irritation.

"Ok, ok. I'll quit it." Hinata raised his hands, almost like he was the one surrendering

Once Kageyama caught his breath, he turned his head away, attempting to hide his face. Hinata noticed how flustered he was, observing the noticeable pink tint on his cheeks. He found it adorable, learning about one of his partner's weak points. He better make a list.

"Awww...Is Yamayama-kun blushing?" He taunted, breaking the silence.

"Sh-Shut up!" The raven hissed back,"And don't tell anyone about this. Promise?"

Hinata quickly nodded his head in reply and added,"Promise. After all, that just means I can tickle you whenever I want."

Kageyama scowled at him. "Dumbass."

Hinata saw that he was a little edgy, and decided it was best to apologize. It was making him feel guilty, too.

"L-look, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for you to get uncomfortable."

 _Damn_ , he said to himself, _Why was saying sorry so hard?_

"If it helps, I'll let you have a fair fight," he mumbled. Hinata was sure he was going to regret this. He probably did the moment he thought about apologizing. Closing his eyes, he begrudgingly raised his arms to expose himself, as if he was welcoming death.

 _Shit,_ he thought, _he's going to kill me._

After a moment, Hinata found arms enclosed around his waist, and was instantly taken aback.

"Wh-what? I said you could tickle me back, not hug me, Bakageyama!" He blurted out. _How tsundere can he be?_

"You said I could have a fair fight, dumbass,"Kageyama smirked and said,"There's more than one way to get back at you, you know."

Hinata's face turned red.

Kageyama pecked his nose and dragged both of them down to lay on the bed, presumably for another cuddle session and to pamper Hinata a little more.

"You're cute." 

He blushed harder as Kageyama buried his nose in Hinata's hair, something that he'd grown a habit of.

"So amazing,"the raven continued.He smiled, thinking that was enough for now.

"Shut up,"the redhead whined, covering his face in his hands,"Or I'll tell everyone you're ticklish."

"Is that a threat?" Kageyama questioned.

"It could be,"Hinata replied.

"Fine. It's a deal then."

"Huh?"

"I'll shut up. And you won't tell anyone..." He mumbled the last sentence quietly.

"K-Kageyama! I was just kidding, we made a promise already!" He paused. "But I guess... I wouldn't mind for now."

"So, it's a deal?"

"Yeah." Hinata paused again. "It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> did you like the sin cause god i hope they're in character fUCK why is thIS SO SHORT


End file.
